


Thaw

by Eowyn315



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, POV Second Person, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eowyn315/pseuds/Eowyn315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different perspective of the end of "Smashed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thaw

You’re a little bit relieved when you find out it’s just her. Seems appropriate, somehow.

The irony slices through you like a sharpened blade – the only one you can hurt. The one you came here to kill. You know now that you never will.

Something breaks inside as you face off in the alley, and something else settles into place. It’s like a glacier melting, layers upon layers of ice calving, cracking, shifting, falling, until floating ice floes litter the sea. Green-gray, the ocean of her impassive gaze as you slide into her depths.

Cast adrift, you drown in her.


End file.
